To the purposes of the present invention, by “electrical equipment” is generally meant any means or electrical device being generally a part of electrical installations in civil buildings and the like, and which is usually intended to be mounted, for example embedded, to walls of said buildings. Accordingly, this term includes, in a non-limiting manner, switches, power sockets, data outlets, TV sockets, phone sockets, push-buttons, switches, diverter switches, general control electrical devices, connectors, thermostats, timers, fuse carriers, bells/buzzers, emergency lamps, such as removable ones, signaling lamps such as step lights, displays such as LCDs, and the like.
Most of the above-mentioned electrical equipment is known to be usually wall-mounted using assembly kits, which generally include:                a box intended to be embedded in the wall;        an equipment mounting case (for brevity, called the “mounting case” herein below) to be fixed to the box and comprising a case body developing about a window that defines a mounting seat suitable to receive and hold one or more pieces of electrical equipment; and        a cover plate being removably fixable to the case and provided with an opening to allow a user to gain access, either visually or manually, to the electrical equipment installed on the support case.        
Prior art mounting cases are currently suitable to accommodate a piece of electrical equipment or a combination set of modular electrical equipment being placed side by side to each other. Particularly, conventional wall-mounted cases have the drawback of strongly limiting the number of configurations with which electrical equipment can be mounted. For example, several types of power sockets (the so-called SCHUKO) are available, the electrical plugs matching therewith having such a shape that, when they have been inserted in the respective sockets, they have portions overlapping, at least partially, the adjacent electrical equipment. This may prevent the user from being able to insert the corresponding plug in an adjacent socket, to easily press a switch or read a display that may also be mounted on the same case.
Accordingly, prior art cases have low flexibility relative to the positioning of several types of electrical equipment being available on the market.